Kabut Yang Tak Dapat Digenggam
by Laynri
Summary: Hibari memang bukan tipe yang akan menunggu dengan senang hati, tapi kali ini.. secara tidak langsung ia menunggu Mukuro datang. Untuk menepati janjinya. /sekuel dari fic Janji


Saat _onyx _itu memperlihatkan kilauannya pada dunia untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua minggu memilih untuk bersembunyi. ia hanya memilih untuk melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran dan tergeletak tanpa daya di ambang jendela; meski terkadang tubuhnya masih bereaksi terhadap bunga tersebut.

Terus dan terus begitu.

Hingga beberapa hari kemudian, yang ia lakukan hanya terbangun dan menoleh ke arah jendela. Memandang satu kelopak baru yang kini bertemankan kelopak-kelopak lain yang tampak layu.

Hari itu cerah, seperti hari-hari biasa di musim semi; langit di pagi hari selalu terasa sama hangatnya dari waktu ke waktu, tidak sekalipun matahari pernah memalingkan sinarnya. Ia akan selalu setia, juga tepat waktu, demi para mahluk hidup di daratan sana. Namun tetap saja, pagi yang beraneka warna itu kontras dengan kelabu yang menyelimuti benaknya.

Seingatnya, sudah dua belas hari sejak ia membuka mata. Dan sudah dua belas hari pula yang ia habiskan hanya dengan menunggu. Bahkan di kala kedua _onyx_ itu tertutup.

_Kapan kau akan menepati janjimu untuk berdiri di hadapanku, _herbivore_?_

**. . . .**

Meski masih memiliki rasa tidak nyaman dengan bunga musim semi bernama sakura, hal itu tetap tidak membuatnya jera untuk berpaling ke mana satu demi satu kelopak itu berguguran. Entah itu untuk mendarat dan layu di ambang jendela atau terbang tanpa arah mengikuti angin. Bahkan, hal itu sudah seperti rutinitas barunya. Pemuda beriris _onyx _itu akan membiarkan waktu bergerak beberapa langkah di depannya.

Demi untuk memandang kelopak sakura. Kelopak sakura yang terus membuatnya ingat dan menunggu.

* * *

**- Kabut Yang Tak Dapat Digenggam -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © Amano Akira**

***Dedicated for Izu***

**.**

**.**

"_**Dengan ilusi dia datang... dan dengan ilusi pula dia akan pergi..."**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari ketiga belas, Hibari tidak lagi melihat kelopak sakura sendirian.

"_Ciaossu_.." Dengan langkah santai, Reborn memasuki kamarnya. Tidak benar-benar masuk; hanya berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap Hibari yang tidak sekali pun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maumu, _Akambo?"_

"Masih menunggu Mukuro Rokudo, Hibari?"

Melebihi kecepatan detik, Hibari menampakkan ekspresi terkejut sebelum kembali seperti biasa. Tapi tentu saja Reborn bisa menyadari hal itu.

"Percuma Hibari, dia tidak akan muncul lagi di hadapanmu.. bahkan di hadapan siapapun." _Fedora_ yang setia di kepala kini mulai menutupi setengah wajahnya. Leon, peliharaannya pun kini sudah merupa menjadi kursi agar "partner"nya bisa duduk dan berbincang dengan Hibari lebih lanjut.

"Dia sudah ditahan di tempat khusus bernama _Vindicare_, dan dia dihukum seumur hidupnya."

Hibari tetap tidak menoleh, ia tetap fokus pada jendela yang hanya menampakkan banyak kelopak sakura yang telah layu.

"Dia pasti akan muncul di hadapanku, _Akambo.."_

Karena Mukuro sudah berjanji. Ya, _ia sudah berjanji_.

Reborn hanya membalasnya dengan diam. Diam yang sarat makna. Dan _hitman _yang tersohor itu secara tidak langsung menemani Hibari menikmati kegiatannya mengamati kelopak sakura yang berguguran.

Malam menjelang, dan pria beriris _onyx _tetap tidak berpaling dari ambang jendela. Ia memperhatikan langit yang sama kelamnya dengan warna matanya sendiri, kemudian memilih untuk berbaring dan memandangi langit-langit kamar tempat ia dirawat dengan tajam.

_Dia dihukum seumur hidupnya... _

Kata-kata terakhir Reborn terngiang di benaknya, berputar-putar dalam satu gerak lingkaran di dalam kepalanya. Satu gerak yang tidak terhingga.

Sesaat, ia merasa pikirannya terbagi jadi dua, saling bertanya dan menjawab; saling berargumen.

_Dia ilusionis.. seharusnya ia bisa saja kabur dari sana, kan?_

_Jangan-jangan dia menikmati waktunya di penjara sana.._

_Tapi kalau tidak?_

_Lalu apa yang ia lakukan di sana?_

_Tidak mungkin ia bisa menikmati waktu di sana, tidak ada yang bisa dinikmati di dalam penjara.._

_Tapi kalau ada? Dia itu ilusionis, dunia luar adalah ilusi yang menyakiti mata baginya._

_. . ._

Akhirnya ia menutup mata, memilih untuk tidur.

**o0o**

Di sisi lain, ia yang ditunggu tak sekalipun menunjukkan sosoknya. Menyimpan sebagian janji itu bersama tubuhnya yang tenggelam.

Sebagian lagi ada pada jiwanya, melayang di antara materi; di antara mereka yang hidup dan berjasad. Layaknya berjalan dan beristirahat di kala lelah. Mengamati dan mencari ia yang terus menunggu.

Hingga hari ini, dimana ia akhirnya datang untuk Hibari. Untuk janjinya.

"..ya.."

"Kyouya..."

Hibari mencoba membuka matanya saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh wajahnya.

"Ng.."

Mata dan kepalanya terasa sedikit sakit karena bangun sebelum waktunya, Hibari mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

Tidak ada apapun. Hanya warna hitam.

"_Buona sera, _Kyouya-_kun_.." Di depannya, sosok yang ia tunggu selama berhari-hari kini berdiri sambil tersenyum tipis. "Selamat malam."

Mata itu. Rambut itu. Sosok itu.

"Mukuro.."

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Kyouya-_kun."_

Hibari mengepalkan kedua tangannya kemudian melangkah maju mendekati sosok tersebut. Lalu meninju wajahnya.

"Hn, lama tidak berjumpa, _herbivore..."_

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing; Hibari dengan _death glare _ke arah Mukuro, dan Mukuro menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya sambil membalas tatapan Hibari.

"Aku datang untuk menepati janjiku.. apa kau merindukanku, Kyouya?" Entah sejak kapan Mukuro memegang tonfa kesayangan Hibari; memainkannya sedikit lalu melempar tonfa tersebut kepada pemilik seharusnya. Tangannya kini memegang trident sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arah Hibari.

Hibari hanya menjawab pertanyaan sang ilusionis dengan pandangan mata yang melukiskan rasa benci. Begitu intens. Dengan gerakan yang cepat sepasang tonfa di masing-masing tangannya mencoba mengenai Mukuro; yang tentu saja tidak berhasil.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." ilusionis beriris dwiwarna itu terus menghindari setiap serangan yang dibuat Hibari tanpa sekalipun berniat untuk membalasnya. Membuat Hibari geram dan terus menyerangnya.

"Kyouya... " Tanpa bisa diduga Hibari, Mukuro menghilang dan kembali muncul di belakang pria beriris _onyx_ tersebut sambil menahan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, _herbivore.._"

"Tidak.." Mukuro berbisik ke telinga Hibari, membuat pria itu merasa tidak nyaman. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Kyouya.."

Sekeliling mereka yang sebelumnya gelap gulita seketika berubah menjadi tempat mereka pertama bertemu. Mukuro mengambil tonfa di tangan Hibari kemudian melemparnya ke sembarang arah lalu mendorong tubuh pria bersurai hitam tersebut hingga terjatuh.

"Balik badanmu, Kyouya.. lihat aku." Mukuro memposisikan dirinya sendiri di atas Hibari. Tangan kiri menjadi tumpuan sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan beberapa helai hitam milik sang _skylark_.

Hibari hanya mendecih pelan kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap sang ilusionis. Memandang langsung ke iris merah-biru miliknya.

Masih dengan tangan kanannya, Mukuro membuka beberapa kancing dari piyama yang Hibari kenakan hingga memperlihatkan sedikit bagian pundaknya.

"Hhh..."

"Kau kalah lagi, Kyouya.." Mukuro menjilat leher dan pundak Hibari. Kemudian memandang Hibari dan tertawa.

"_Urusai, herbivore..."_

"Kufufufu..."

Tanpa berkata apapun, Mukuro mulai mencium Hibari dan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Sedangkan tangannya dengan cekatan membuka celana Hibari tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya sekalipun.

"Hhnn.."

Hibari baru menyadari saat Mukuro memasuki dirinya. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan dalam pagutan Mukuro.

"Oya..." Ilusionis beriris dwiwarna itu menghentikan ciumannya dan memasang wajah seakan merasa bersalah. "Maaf, Kyouya.."

Hibari hanya terus meringis sambil sesekali mendesah kala Mukuro mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sambil masih menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan intens.

Siapa yang tidak akan merasa sakit bila sesuatu memasuki tubuhmu tanpa persiapan apalagi izin?

Dan dimulailah, sambil menahan pinggul Hibari. Mukuro menautkan tubuh mereka berdua; menyamakannya dalam satu ritme tak kasat mata tapi begitu terasa dan berkeliaran di sekitar mereka berdua; meruntuhkan semua ego dan kesadaran dalam lagu mereka berdua.

"Ahh.. M-Muku.. hhh-ro..."

Lagu yang membuang semua wujud dan waktu, kecuali tubuh mereka berdua yang jadi satu.

* * *

"Sakit ya?"

Hibari yang kini bersandar sambil mengkancingkan piyamanya melirik ke arah suara yang duduk di sebelahnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mukuro.

"_Herbivore."_ Hibari memberikan _death glare _paling mematikan yang ia punya ke arah sang ilusionis.

"Ya, Kyouya-_kun?"_

Sekali lagi kepalan tinju mendarat di wajah Mukuro. Tidak sekuat sebelumnya memang; dan kepalan tangan itu berada lebih lama beberapa detik hingga Mukuro berinisiatif untuk memegang dan menjauhkannya dari wajahnya.

Dan Mukuro tidak menyerah untuk bertanya, meskipun ia tahu hanya akan dianggap angin lalu.

"Kau merindukanku, Kyouya-_kun_?" Iris dwiwarna-nya memandang langit dan awan yang berarak dengan teratur. "Karena selama beberapa hari ini aku merindukanmu, kau tahu..."

"Untuk apa aku harus merindukan _herbivore _sepertimu.." Hibari mencoba untuk berdiri namun niat itu ia urungkan karena tubuhnya—terutama bagian bawah—terasa begitu sakit.

"Kufufufu... kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Kyouya-_kun_." Mukuro menunjukkan senyum licik di wajahnya. "Kau itu pembohong yang buruk rupanya.. aku bisa mendengar debaran jantungmu dengan jelas lho, Kyouya-_kun.."_ ia memberikan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir; mencoba menggoda sosok _skylark_ di sampingnya.

Dan kenyataannya, jantung Hibari memang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sejak Mukuro menyentuh tangannya.

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Dan Mukuro berani bersumpah bahwa selama beberapa detik—jika ia menghitungnya— wajah Hibari yang putih itu terdapat semburat kemerahan.

"Oya? Aku benar ya.. kufufufu.." Dengan santainya ia menyandarkan kepala di pundak Hibari sambil berbisik pelan tapi bisa didengar lawan bicaranya dengan baik. Seperti adegan dalam film.

Begitu pelan dan tanpa suara.

—_aku..._

**o0o**

Semua kembali ke asalnya, suasana kamar rumah sakit yang sama—setidaknya sekitar kamar tempatnya saat ini—. Tidak ada apapun selain eksistensinya sendiri; masih seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Hibari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela, mendapati burung kesayangannya hari ini bertengger disana. Memanggil namanya.

Decakan pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Dengan pikiran yang melangkah kembali ke tempat bernama mimpi dimana ia yang seorang _carnivore_ bertemu—dalam konteks tertentu—dengan _herbivore _yang paling ingin ia kalahkan.

Pikirannya bergerak tak tentu walau wajah itu terlihat biasa saja; tetap tertahan dengan dinginnya. Dengan tenang dicabutnya selang infus di tangan kemudian bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri; sekaligus pikiran jika bisa.

* * *

Jatuh cinta.

Sesuai namanya, saat kau mengenal cinta dengan hatimu. Maka ia akan menarikmu.

Saat kau merasakannya dengan tubuhmu. Maka kau akan jatuh.

Bahkan seorang Hibari Kyouya sekalipun kini sudah merasakannya.

Hibari jatuh cinta—terdengar begitu picisan memang, apalagi Hibari bukan hanya jatuh cinta, tapi juga benci di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia benci menunggu.

Ia benci jantungnya yang berdegup dengan kerasnya malam itu.

Ia benci sosok seorang Mukuro yang kini singgah bahkan telah menetap di benaknya.

Ia benci mimpi tentangnya yang membuat benaknya kini penuh dengan kata kapan.

Ia benci... hari, jam, menit, dan detik dimana ia bertemu dengan Mukuro.

—_aku menyukaimu... dan mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu mengunjungimu._

Kata-kata Mukuro kala itu lah yang membuat Hibari kini tidak lagi fokus pada kelopak sakura di pagi hari; kini ia terfokus pada malam. Karena Hibari sepenuhnya sadar dengan kenyataan bahwa sang ilusionis yang ia tunggu hanya muncul di hadapannya kala malam. Kala ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

Dan semua berjalan seperti sebuah rutinitas, Mukuro akan muncul dengan sapaan untuknya. Tepat di sisinya tanpa batasan waktu yang jelas. Hanya dalam sekejap mata.

Sekejap mata yang selalu meninggalkan benci dan cinta setelahnya.

* * *

Berbeda dengan Hibari, Mukuro tidak pernah sekalipun kembali ke dunia nyata dan menyambut hari baru. Diam-diam ia bertukar posisi dengan sang _skylark_; menjadi orang yang menunggu. Tidak lagi berkelana melewati materi dan mereka yang memiliki raga. Ia hanya menunggu di sana.

Bukankah mimpi memang tempat yang cocok untuk ilusionis sepertinya?

Ya dan tidak.

Tempat itu memang seperti tempat idaman yang bisa ia atur sesuka hati. Tapi ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk itu. Jiwanya sendiri.

Karena mimpi bukan tempat untuk sesuatu yang memiliki batas sepertinya.

Dan Mukuro sadar betul akan hal itu. Tapi ia juga sudah tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri. Karena itu ia tetap bertahan dan menunggu, membiarkan mimpi dan saat dimana ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hibari terlewat; pergi membawa batasnya yang semakin menipis.

**o0o**

Mereka berdua—yang menunggu dan ditunggu— awan dan kabut yang saling mencoba untuk menggapai pasangannya masing-masing di penjuru dunia yang berlawanan. Tetap bertahan dengan ego masing-masing yang saling bertolak belakang, pada akhirnya tidak akan membawa apa-apa.

Tapi, mereka berdua telah jatuh cinta. Karena itu cinta memberikan hadiah untuk mereka berdua. Hadiah yang dibungkus dengan sangat indah tapi tidak boleh dibuka karena akan berakibat buruk; seperti kisah seorang anak yang berubah menjadi tua dan mati karena membuka hadiah yang diberikan padanya.

Hadiah yang hanya bisa disimpan dan dilihat dari jauh. Perpisahan.

Hibari tidak terpejam karena saat itu masih pukul tujuh, bukan jam tidurnya sehari-hari. Ia hanya memandang langit malam dari kamarnya dengan ditemani beberapa lembaran kertas yang harus ia periksa.

Saat itu masih pukul tujuh dan Hibari masih sepenuhnya sadar. Tapi tepat saat itu, Mukuro berdiri di depannya. Dengan sapaan seperti saat ia menemuinya di dalam mimpi.

"_Konbanwa, _Kyouya_-kun.."_

* * *

Kedua tangan itu—beserta tubuh—saling bertautan dengan erat dan hati-hati. Tapi bagi Hibari, tangan Mukuro terasa begitu dingin. Asing. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dimana ia ingin tangan itu selalu ada untuknya. Kini ia merasa ragu—bahkan takut.

"_Herbivore..."_

Dan Mukuro sadar akan hal itu, terlepas dari iris _onyx-_nya yang masih terlihat tajam dan menusuk. Kemudian ia melepas tautan tangan itu, tersenyum lirih dan memandang entah ke mana. Lalu kembali memperlihatkan iris dwiwarna-nya di depan _skylark._

Dan saat itu juga, rasa benci yang menggebu dan bertikai dengan cinta di diri Hibari menguap cepat. Membuatnya menjadi tubuh kosong sebelum kembali terisi dengan rasa takut. Hatinya seakan memberi perintah untuk mengambil langkah, menahan tangan Mukuro. Menahannya sebelum pergi terlalu jauh.

Tapi ia juga enggan untuk menggenggam tangan yang asing itu—salahkan egonya untuk itu—. Karenanya, ia hanya memilih untuk diam dan memperhatikan.

"Aku akan kembali, _Kyouya-kun.._."

Lelah. Itu yang dirasakan Hibari sekarang. Lelah mendengar janji yang keluar dari mulut Mukuro. Janji yang Hibari tahu tidak akan ditepati olehnya.

"Aku membencimu, _herbivore.. _sangat membencimu.. karena itu jangan pernah kembali."

Mukuro sudah kehilangan batasnya, kembali iris dwiwarna itu memandang jauh; meski kali ini bisa ditangkap ke arah mana ia memandang.

Hamparan gelap di langit.

Dan tangan itu kembali mengenggam Hibari seiring dengan ciuman singkat yang sejenak asing namun perlahan menjadi akrab. Tangan Mukuro pun tidak terasa asing lagi bagi Hibari. Hangat bahkan mulai memanas seiring eksistensinya yang mulai pergi.

Hibari memandang iris dwiwarna itu lekat. Mencoba merekamnya dengan baik di ingatannya hingga hilang seluruhnya.

"_**Selamat tinggal.. **__"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jatuh cinta.

Sesuai namanya, saat kau mengenal cinta dengan hatimu. Maka ia akan menarikmu.

Saat kau merasakannya dengan tubuhmu. Maka kau akan jatuh.

Jatuh. Cinta.

Sesuai namanya, Kau akan jatuh; kau akan merasakan sakit, senang, gelisah.. semua akan jadi satu.

Karena jatuh dan cinta adalah satu paket abadi yang mengembara dari satu masa ke masa lain, membuat ilusi dari satu insan ke insan yang lain.

Bayangkan, jika jatuh dan cinta adalah seorang manusia. Mungkin akan menjadi sepasang manusia terjahat yang pernah menginjakkan kaki di bumi.

Karena mereka tidak pernah pandang bulu soal siapa yang menjadi korban delusi mereka.

Dan mereka akan mengambil imbalan dari apa yang mereka beri untuk manusia lain. Hal-hal yang berharga bagi setiap manusia lain yang berada dalam delusi mereka.

Itulah kenapa, saat seseorang jatuh cinta.. pasti ada pengorbanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari –**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :  
**

_Ohisashiburi, _Reader-_tachi.. _rasanya udah agak lama saya gak kesini...

Maaf ya kalau cerita kali ini terkesan terburu-buru.. (karena memang saya membuatnya buru-buru), gak jelas, ngegantung, dll... dan maaf juga kalau tulisan saya agak menurun sekarang..

Dan berhubung besok pada puasa.. _good luck_ ya :)


End file.
